The Ponds in New York
by DannyRoranicus44
Summary: After being sent back in time by a Weeping Angel, Rory is unsure of how he will be able to live without Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a little thing that I've been thinking about for a while and I've finally come to write it.**

**I don't know whether to have it as a one-shot or add more chapters. I'll add more if you want more.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you.**

Rory's initial reaction when he found himself back in New York 1938, facing the Statue of Liberty which had been chasing him about half an hour beforehand, was to blink in confusion. His mind took a while to process what had happened. He had been in a graveyard with Amy, River and the Doctor, talking about taking a trip to the pub. Relief and celebration of defeating the Weeping Angels had really called for that! And that was when he had seen it: a gravestone with his own name written on it, including his middle name. It was just too much to believe that that had been a coincidence, wasn't it?

Rory collapsed onto a nearby bench, placing his head in his hands in frustration. There was no way he was going to spend the rest of his life in New York 1938 without Amy. He had to think of a way to get out; to get back to Amy, back to his time period. There had to be a way.

He spent half an hour in disbelief that he was going to remain there for the rest of his life, before realisation and grief kicked in. He grabbed the nearest object to him (an empty beer can) and chucked it against a wall, without looking up. His thoughts were full of Amy; her long, ginger hair, her laugh, everything. Everything he wasn't going to see ever again. At least his other self had the time, when he was lying on his deathbed, to see Amy.

Since they had successfully destroyed the Weeping Angels, the hotel his other self had been sent to was non-existent, leaving him sat on a bench near the Statue of Liberty with no money to even start a life in the past. The situation he found himself in was pathetic.

In fact, he was pathetic. If he had just followed them into the TARDIS, he would have obliviously walked past that gravestone. He would still be with her, flying through space and time in the Doctor's amazing time machine.

Instead, he was stuck in New York 1938, condemned to spend the rest of his life with no Amy.

Then, without any warning, a soft voice called out his name. He ignored it for a second, too busy dealing with grief to care. Then his eyes snapped open. Someone was calling his name. Surely there wouldn't be too many people in one area with the name Rory Williams.

His heart pumping fast in hope, he risked looking up. He risked feeling a sting of the hope disappearing but he had to see if he knew this person. If he wouldn't be left to live alone for the rest of his life.

There, stood in the bright sunlight, was Amy Pond. Rory felt his throat dry up, his heart beat faster and his jaw drop. Was he hallucinating? Surely she couldn't be there.

He struggled to his feet, overcome with shock. She was the last person he had expected to see there but the first person he would have chosen to be there. He stumbled forwards, gaining closer to her. She had turned now to look the other way but Rory was certain it was her. He was so close to her now. She was there! She was actually there!

She turned and he froze, staring right at her. Their eyes locked together for one second before they both ran, straight towards each other, grinning and laughing in relief.

They had managed to come for him! They could go back to their normal life of travelling through the stars! As the Doctor always said, there is so much to see out there in the universe. So many life forms and so many planets. All waiting for them.

The Ponds embraced each other, reunited after five minutes of separation but those five minutes had felt like a lifetime to Rory, and he hoped Amy could say the same.

After five minutes of hugging, laughing and tears of relief (mostly from Amy, though Amy tends to disagree) Rory stepped back. "So, where's the Doctor? And the TARDIS? I don't know about you but I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible!"

Amy's smile faded and she looked away, staring at the floor.

"Oh," Rory simply said, unsure of what else to say. She had given the Doctor and that amazing life up for him and now he couldn't think of any way to comfort her. He had to find something to say. "Thank you."

Amy looked back up now, "Don't be daft. It was a no brainer! I wouldn't have been able to live without you!"

"But living without him, won't that be weird?" Rory questioned, looking around at the sight of New York surrounding them.

"Of course it will. We'll have to go back to a normal life," Amy responded.

"A normal life… in 20th century New York?" Rory pointed out. It wasn't going to be the 'normal' they were used to.

"How are we going to do this? We've got no money or belongings," Amy realised, panic spreading across her face.

"We'll cope," Rory nodded, confidently, though he was unsure of whether he was trying to persuade himself or Amy the most. "As long as we have each other, we'll be fine." Amy nodded in agreement and the pair set off, hand in hand, in any direction. They had no idea where they were going and they were going to need to find a way to cope but, together, they'd be able to get through the remainder of their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is fairly short as I'm just trying to set things up for the next chapter in this one! The next chapter shall be longer and should be up on Thursday!**

**Reviews would be appreciated! Thank you!**

**1939, New York**

Things had gone well for Amy and Rory during the first year of their stay in New York. True, they had faced a rocky start as raising enough money to afford some kind of shelter was difficult. After three months working as cleaners they managed to raise enough money to buy a small flat.

Rory was desperate to find a job in the medical department but had decided to make sure that they were definitely going to stay in New York before he committed to a long term job.

After obtaining the keys to a small flat, Rory had gone off in search of a job in the local hospital. Claiming that he trained during the Second World War, it didn't take long for him to obtain the job he was after. Rory much preferred this life. He didn't hate the time they spent with the Doctor – no – but their life in New York lacked the danger that their life in the TARDIS was full of. In fact, since arriving back in time in New York, Rory had not died then come back to life at all. Not once. New York was far more relaxing than life with the Doctor had been. Yes, he did have to work long hours at the hospital but life was good now.

Amy was less certain of what she wanted to do. She hadn't needed to worry about it in their past life with the Doctor. Jobs, money, houses, even the date or time didn't matter when they had been travelling with the Doctor in his amazing time machine. All that had really mattered was being together and having adventures. But that had gone now – she had given all that up to spend the rest of her life with Rory. She didn't regret that decision – no – she would never have coped without him but sometimes she would find herself dreaming of what could have happened if they had never gone to New York in the first place. They would still be with the Doctor, safe in the TARDIS, seeing the wonders of the universe.

In February of 1939, Amy was awoken in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure what had caused her to wake up at first then she noticed the open window, blowing cold air into the room. She shivered. The cold air from the window had caused the room to become fairly cold – no wonder she had woken up.

She slowly got out of bed, hoping not to wake Rory. Once she had stood up, she couldn't help but frown after remembering that she had shut the window before she had gotten into bed, knowing that if she had left it open she would have woken up. She was fairly certain that Rory wouldn't have opened it again, especially after he had watched her shut it. Amy shrugged. Maybe she had just imagined shutting it.

Crossing the barely lit room, Amy reached the window and pulled it shut. She turned; ready to return to her bed when her hand hit something on the windowsill. Something that wasn't normally left there.

Amy turned back to the windowsill. The dim light in the room meant she was unable to tell what it was for sure but, by squinting her eyes, she could make out the shape of a large amount of paper. She picked the paper up, being careful not to mix any of the pieces up – for all she knew they may need to be read in a certain order, and placed them down on the wooden desk opposite her and Rory's bed.

After doing so, she returned to her bed. She could find out what the paper was the next day when she had more light. For now, she just wanted to sleep.


End file.
